Missing scenes from HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON
by ihrtryoma
Summary: A missing scene that was to be placed in the begining of the movie but ended up being cut, I took the quotes from it and put in the details. Astrid comes to shop looking to get her axe sharpened and discovers Hiccup's designs. The next is Stoic on the docks talking about how the dragons are raiding everything. Stoic and Hiccup are saying good bye while Gobber helps 'translate'.
1. Hiccup and Astrid, axe sharpening

Sweat ran down Hiccup's brow as he pumped the air to light the coals on the fire; he had effort with this particular task as he had to use his whole body to do it including his arms. He finally stopped and grabbed hold of the large pliers and pored the hot molten into a mold.

Gobber then lifted it up with a grunt; Hiccup dumped the molten holder and pliers into a cold water bucket. He ducked under Gobber's powerful arms and ran to the table of tools "ah, don't take it to heart kid" Gobber mentioned after a hefty grunt as he set the huge rock mold onto another rock.

"It's his job to be tough on everyone" Gobber added separated the mold to a new sword.

"I'm not everyone!" Hiccup argued holding up pliers then sighed setting down the pliers "but it- it doesn't matter" he sighed drawing a blank face.

"The guy's impossible to please" he added tossing the pliers to Gobber who caught them with one hand and lifted the hot sword "he just doesn't want to appear to be playing favorites" Gobber replied walking the sword toward a flat rock.

"He's covered in that department, believe me" Hiccup answered bitterly running over to the rock and dusting it off quickly "if I didn't live in the same house with him I wouldn't even know he was my own father" Hiccup then flicked a tiny pebble off of the rock before Gobber slammed the sword down on the rock.

Gobber straightened up and held out his hammer hand "have you told him that?" his voice obviously playing therapist. Hiccup took off the wooden hammer on Gobber.

"Well of course not, we barely even make eye contact" Hiccup told him replacing Gobber wooden hammer with a solid metal one. Gobber then started to hit the sword hard while Hiccup turned it simultaneously.

"And when we do, it's always with this disappointed scowl like he's been cheated or like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich" Hiccup continued then drew his chest up and held a finger up.

"Excuse me, barmaid, I think you've brought me the wrong offspring" Hiccup held out his hands as a comedic gesture "I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms extra guts and glory on the side; this here, this is a talkin fishbone!" Hiccup finished bitterly.

Gobber laughed good naturedly "ah ha ha, no no, you're thinking about this all wrong, it's not necessarily what you look like but it's what's inside that he can't stand" Gobber clarified.

Hiccup gave him a blank look "thank you… for summing that up" Hiccup sourly answered.

"No, I mean there's Viking way" Gobber stressed the Viking way "and then there's your way and your way makes grown men uncomfortable" Gobber explained in depth.

"Speaking of uncomfortable, I'd like a new conversation please" Hiccup replied sardonically.

Gobber shrugged "alright, how's it goin with the ladies?" he asked in a low suggestive voice.

Hiccup threw him a slightly dirty look "oh yeah, way to get the mood back on track."

"Ah, c'mon, I've seen the way you look at Astrid" he added raising his eyebrows.

"Please, Astrid wouldn't come near me if she was on fire and I had the only bucket of water in town" Hiccup had a policy of 'don't get your hopes up, don't be let down.'

"Hey!"

Gobber and Hiccup turned to find Astrid standing with her axe thrown over his shoulder "can I get this sharpened?" she questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Astrid! Hi Astrid! Hello there, welcome, what can I-" Astrid threw her axe at a piece of wood making her point clear and color drained from Hiccup's face "hey…" he muttered nervously.

Gobber looked just as shocked "uh… my uh… manly apprentice will service all of your needs" Gobber shoved Hiccup forward and Hiccup glared at Gobber. Gobber picked up a bunch of tacks bumping into a bucket "I have to… go…get some… I just going to go outside" Gobber walked away laughing to himself.

Hiccup put on an apologetic smile and gestured "Gobber…" as if that explained it all and Astrid tore her battle axe from the wood and Hiccup held his hands out. She pulled it back looking at him a hesitant and calculating look and his shoulders and arms drooped.

She then handing it to her letting it go and groaned under its weight and it dropped to the ground with his hands wrapped around the wooden part of it. "Okay, razorsharp battle axe, comin right up" he said with his awkward tone.

"Ah careful… that's my mother's" Astrid told him as he dragged it toward the wheel; she started to study the swords on the walls "saw you guys on fire patrol last night, looked like a good time" Hiccup mentioned.

Astrid picked a sword and inspected it "yeah, I didn't get burned though, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it" Astrid sighed doing a basic sword maneuver.

Hiccup dragged the axe to the sharpening wheel "yeah no kidding, right? Pain, love it" he added then spun the wheel "yeah, I would've been there too but I was out downing a night fury" he mentioned with a slight groan while he spun the wheel "so yeah, pretty busy"

He then lifted the axe and started to sharpen the axe and sparks flew "really? Well, where- where is-"

"No it-it got away- um but it won't be back anytime soon" he added feeling his pride depleting "believe you- me" he said nervously.

"Yeah, this apprentice thing is my, sort of, on the side… uh, I'm mostly here to bulk up, lift some iron and stuff…" Hiccup rambled on.

Astrid reached and went on her tiptoes to get a look at another weapon "…become one with the steel…" he turned the axe on its side to far and it skidded, he yelped a little and pulled it off in surprise.

He examined the damage then set it down while Astrid made her way around the shop and stopped at ragged, poorly stitched curtain.

"No, you're not actually supposed to…" Astrid pulled open the curtain to reveal a small room with a desk and a chair, the desk had scattered papers and designs nailed to the wall and charcoal pencils scattered as well.

Her eyebrows went up with interest and curiosity "what is all of this?..." she inquired her face going serious as she examined the designs.

"Those? Nothing. Just something I'm working on. It's just… uh confidential, upper level development" he mentioned, and then hoping he was acting nonchalant and picked up the axe save for the handle.

"I-I can't really talk about it" he mentioned trying to sound board with it, hoping she'd drop the subject, big surprise, she didn't.

"The Mutilator" she read looking back for a moment then turning the page that features a machine similar to a windmill but with razor-sharp blades.

"Yes, yes, it basically uses twin weighted counter levers" Hiccup rattled off and placed the axe between two rocks and squeezed a level to keep the axe in place "to launch criss-crossing blades in four different directions" he spoke while he explained.

If Astrid understood at all or didn't understand, she didn't show it and look with narrowed eyes and the paper "how do you hold it?" she asked.

Hiccup grabbed the handle for the axe and started to tighten it on the blade "well, you don't, you shoot it" he replied as if it was common knowledge.

Astrid's interest dropped almost instantaneously and she rolled her eyes and tossed the paper back on the desk. "Oh… well…" she said awkwardly then picked up a small tool that looked like a mini fire launcher without the wheels and base.

"I'm more of an old 'take it down with an axe and lop its head off' kind a girl" she added pulling the tool back and letting the spoon like tool go forehead then dropped it "it's kind of the Viking way, right?" she asked.

"Go Vikings" Hiccup replied with hidden sarcasm that she didn't pick up on.

"Gosh, I cant wait to get started tomorrow" she mentioned passionately as she closed the curtain "we finally get to show'em what we've got" she added bring her fists up in triumph "I'm so excited" she added.

"Yeah…" Hiccup replied not sharing the enthusiasm "i-I am so excited for you f-for you" he added.

"What? You didn't hear?" she asked turning to him, he stared blankly and shrugged.

"They're pulling men to crew the ships" she told him.

"And you're happy because…you…-like to wave goodbye?" he asked clueless.

She rolled her eyes "no, stupid" she answered, picking up a knife and testing its blade "they need replacements to defend the town" she added.

"We start training in the morning!" she said urgently "we'll be fighting dragons!" she added her face lit with excitement.

"Astrid! You comin to practice or what?" Snotlout's voice made her turn to find all her friends waiting.

She turned to Hiccup and placed her hand out studying him like he were a strange creature, he lifted the axe with difficulty and she grabbed it. She tested it by tossing with each hand and spinning it "this feels different" she told him.

"Oh…yeah, I rebalanced it, tightened it up. Uh… finessed it." he explained with a little more confidence than before then smirked "we're a full service outfit in here" he added crossing his arms then pointing in an attempt to empress just a little bit.

Astrid stared at her axe then looked at Hiccup again "huh… thanks" she said.

He returned to his normal nervousness when she looked "sure" he said, she glanced one last time and ran to her friends. Leaving Hiccup without another thought in her mind.

"Oh, I hope I get some serious scars out of this!" Ruffnut mentioned loudly.

Astrid smiled "oh I know, like a jagged one right across your cheek!" Astrid mentioned, Hiccup paled at the thought, touching his cheek frowning.

"Yeah! Or right through my eye!" Tuffnut added, Hiccup touched under his left eye then turned to go back into the shop.

**This is a scene that Dream works had in the script and were thinking about doing but ended up not placing the scene in the movie due to time reasons. NONE of the quotes are mine but the only thing i'm responsible for is writing the details but all the actions really were in this scene! DON'T GO AROUND SAYING I STOLE ANY OF THE QUOTES BUT DO REVIEW!**

**THERE ARE _TWO MORE MISSING SCENES_, IF YOU WANT THEM IN A STORY LIKE THIS, LET ME KNOW!**


	2. All hands on deck

"Heave!" the mighty called out, men yanking on a rope to bring up a large net of fish "over here, over here" the voice added. One the other side, Stoic walked on the decks with his assistant, stopping once to watch the progress of stocking the ships.

"They're getting bolder, at this rate, we won't have enough food to last winter" Stoic told him as they walked along the decks.

"Should we send out hunting parties?" his assistance questions.

"For what? The devils have picked the island clean" Stoic answered gravely.

"Please tell me you have some good news!" Stoic raised his voice to address another Viking getting off the ship.

"Another two ships lost in the soup and still no sign of the beasts" the Viking responded.

Stoic sighed "they're close, close enough to make us their hunting ground" he whispered "I can almost smell them" he added then took a deep breath.

"Continue the search" he ordered.

"With what? We're not just low on ships Stoic, we're low on men" the assistant argued.

Stoic's jaw set "then pull from the defenses" he ordered.

"We'll train replacements, this is a crisis, we need all hands deck" he replied.

"_All_ hands?" Stoic turned to the assistant then around to see what every Viking was looking at, his son Hiccup. His son stared a moment turned around and left him.

**Okay, this one is much shorter but eh what can you do?**


	3. I'll be here, maybe

Hiccup sighed standing on the docks barely able to keep his hammer held up "damn" he muttered, he watched men walk past carrying large barrels but none were his father.

He glanced at the other child and parent's hugging each other and saying good bye and he suddenly felt like crying but he wouldn't. His dad would get mad and the only reason he came was to at least see his dad before he left.

He scowled as his dad approached from the side and dropped the axe head on the docks while still holding its handle. Stoic turned away too staring out at the ocean "I'll be back, probably" Stoic told his son.

"And I'll be here, maybe" Hiccup answered not looking at his father.

Gobber stared from next to the ship and tossed a large hammer to once of its passengers who caught it but the force of the throw knocked him into the water.

Gobber walked to behind them slightly centered and looked from Hiccup to Stoic and grumbled while putting a hand across his face in slight disbelief and thoughtfulness.

"Eh, Hiccup would like to say that he'll miss you and that he wishes that you'll find that Thor-Foresaken dragon's nest, so you can stop taking out your frustrations on everyone, namely poor Gobber" Gobber added scowling.

Hiccup stared ahead with the same, well stoic look as his father and Gobber sighed "Stoic would like to say that he'll be thinking of you the whole time, so train hard, don't throw a house party, and he'll do his best not to be eaten by a sea serpent or dragon. But if he does, you know, well that's that" Gobber explained.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard" Stoic replied calmly not looking at his son or Gobber.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard" Gobber clarified.

"I said that part" Stoic whispered harshly turning to him.

"Oh! Sorry for helping" Gobber replied sarcastically as Stoic jumped into his boat and turned around to face Gobber.

"I want him back with all limbs intact" he told Gobber seriously then turned to the ships "SET SAIL!" The ships then sailed off to attempt to find the dragon's nest.

**Still pretty short but this was really funny with Gobber in it! I hope you enjoy it!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
